Ghosts That We Knew
by OceanWolfff
Summary: (One-shot) COCO EMO AU: Imelda loves to go down to the café to watch her favorite (edgy) bands play. But one day some new guys come in and their music sweeps her off her feet. When Imelda starts talking to one of the boys, she never thought that she'd connect with him like the way she does. And she never thought she would be feeling the way that she feels...


**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So I was bored and I thought "Why not write an AU oneshot of Coco?" So I did. And I hope you like this!**

 **Read, review, and enjoy! :D**

 _Ghosts That We Knew_

The café was a little drafty that day, so Imelda pulled her hoodie tighter around her body. It was big and baggy, so it made sense that air got trapped inside of it, so pulling it closer to her would squeeze out the air, leaving a sense of comfort and warmth.

Imelda usually came to cafés after school to work on homework—or to just get out of the house. She couldn't deal with putting up with her twin brothers. They annoyed the heck out of her. She specifically went to _Icy's Café,_ as it was calm and usually had good music players.

However, the band playing today was starting to give her a headache. The bass was way too loud, and she could feel it vibrating her whole body. And also, the electric guitar kept feeding back, and about every 20 seconds, Imelda would throw her hands up to her ears to cover them. She considered leaving this café—even though Icy's Café gave free refills and she was in desperate need of some coffee—but thankfully, the band announced that they were wrapping up the afternoon with one last song.

Imelda sipped on her warm salted caramel cappuccino. The warm liquid sliding down her throat definitely helped warm up her chilly body. She realized that she only had a few sips left of her drink, so she decided that it was about time for a refill.

Imelda made her way to the counter. As she waited in the short line—which consisted of 2 people—she watched as the band took down their instruments and began to put them away. _Thank God_ , she thought to herself. _I couldn't bear to hear another song by them._

"What will you have, Miss?" Imelda awoke from her thoughts and realized that she was next up in line.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'd just like a refill of your salted caramel cappuccino."

"Alright," the man said, taking her cup from her hand. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Imelda watched as the employee walked off to go fill her cup back up. She leaned against the counter as she noticed two boys (not much older than she was, probably) make their way to the stage. One of them held a guitar case in his hands while the other held...nothing. _Hmm_. Imelda thought. _Probably some wimpy players, but I guess I'll stick around and catch up on my homework._

But then one of the boys caught her eye. He noticed her looking at him and gave her a wink. Imelda almost let out a gasp. She was completely taken off guard. Why would he do that? Did he think she was cute? Well, she most certainly didn't think that he was cute. He was a city boy—who probably made a living by playing on the streets. He had stringy, black hair and a wide nose. Imelda was irritated when he flashed her a smile a few moments later. _What now? Is he going to Cat-call me?_ She wondered, very much annoyed.

"Here you go, Miss." Imelda turned around and saw the man hand her the cup. Imelda took it and looked back at the two boys setting up.

"Excuse me, but do you know who those two boys are?" Imelda asked. "I've never seen them here before."

And it was true. Imelda knew almost every band who played here. She had a list of who played what day each week, and if it was a good day, she'd most certainly come. But these two boys weren't on the list for today.

"That is Hector and Ernesto. They asked out manager if they could play here and he had them play for him. And he says he's very impressed by them, so he let them in," the employee replied. "I have a feeling that they'll be regulars, judging by the enthusiasm that my manager had for them."

"Hmm," Imelda mumbled. "Okay. Thank you."

She made her way back to her seat in the back, eyeing the two boys very carefully. They looked like they were about seniors—while she was a junior. They didn't seem like the type of boys who would come to an edgy café like this. A lot of emo kids hung out here, including herself. The way she was dressed surely told everyone. She always wore her dark hair down and her eyes were usually lined with dark eyeliner. She almost always wore her big black hoodie everywhere. But not just because it was black. It was just so comfortable. She loved this hoodie for her own reasons.

Maybe it was a curse that Imelda dressed this way, but maybe it wasn't. It kept a lot of boys away, mostly because they assumed that she was an emo girl who had a lot on her plate with drama and depression. But that wasn't it at all. Dressing this way was just fashion choice; she made a statement this way. Her looks didn't make her any different than any other girls. In fact, she related to a lot of basic girls. She just...looked different. Besides, she knew that this phase would pass. Just right now, being a junior in high school, it stuck with her. And she enjoyed the style. She enjoyed dressing boldly.

But these two boys...they didn't seem to fit in here. Sure, they wore the basic ripped jeans that almost every kid had today, but they just wore regular T-shirts that probably owned a million pairs of Air Jordan's at home. Though the long-haired kid kept his hair shaggy and down, the other kid had his hair combed back neatly as if he was trying to impress someone. So, what were they doing here?

Maybe Imelda was judging them too hard. But then again, maybe she wasn't. Maybe they would start to play pop songs that she absolutely despised. She saw the long-haired kid ready to strum his guitar, and she expected some stupid pop beat to play from the sound system somewhere. But what Imelda heard next nearly blew here away.

The guitar. It was so...beautiful. Never had Imelda heard someone play the guitar so passionately as this guy did. He strummed and picked at the guitar in the most beautiful manor. And Imelda almost felt herself fall in love with this music.

When the other guy started singing, it was also not what she expected to hear. His voice was full, but he softened it to match with the quiet, acoustic music. Although this guy's voice was close to pure gold, Imelda was more mesmerized by the guitar. He began to play the guitar more fervently when the duo neared the chorus of the song.

Imelda realized that she had never heard this song before. And she was surprised, because it was so beautiful. She couldn't recall what band this was by or anything—which was odd, because she knew most of the bands in the duo's genre. Surely a song this beautiful would be popular on the radio. But Imelda had never heard it before in her life.

She found herself staring at the musicians throughout the whole song. More specifically, the guitar player. He seemed so into his music, it was as if he was in a whole other world.

But then he looked up, and he saw Imelda staring at him. Once again, he gave her a wink. She almost rolled her eyes at that, but then he smiled. And not a flirtatious smile, but a real smile. A drop-dead gorgeous smile that would have melted any girls heart, despite him not being that attractive. Imelda casted her eyes upon the ground, almost feeling a little embarrassed. How long had she been staring at him for? Surely not for too long. But then the song ended, and she knew that she had been staring at him for almost the whole song.

And Imelda knew that she was in love. In love with their music.

Once the guy strummed the last chord, the small crowd clapped politely for them. Imelda knew that she had judged them too hard. She shouldn't have thought of the worst of them and should have given them a chance. Because now she was shocked by their talents.

"Thank you," the singer said gratefully. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Ernesto, and I'm very happy to be here. And this here..."

He pointed his hand in the direction of the guitar player.

"This is the guitarist, Hector. We're very thankful to be here this evening and we hope that you enjoy our music."

Imelda let a small smile grow on her lips. She did enjoy their music. Very much.

While the duo played some more songs (some a little more upbeat than others) Imelda tried to focus on doing her homework, but she just couldn't. She caught herself watching Ernesto and Hector every few seconds. And she knew she shouldn't. She was here to do school work. But she just couldn't help herself.

But soon—a little too soon—the music ended, and Ernesto and Hector said their good evenings. And it was then that Imelda realized how late it was. It was almost 5:00! She was supposed to be home in half an hour.

Imelda quickly packed up her stuff, throwing her laptop into her backpack and gathering up her pencils and papers until...

"Hey."

Imelda turned around and came face to face with Hector. He smiled lightly at her, and Imelda still felt the vibrations of their music playing throughout her body. She immediately felt a wave of shyness fall over her. No guy ever talked to her, let alone approached her like this.

"H-hey," she spoke. Her voice was shaky, but she tried to hide it as best she could. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _He's a guy. You always run into guys and they never make you feel like this._

But her mind was wrong. He wasn't just a guy. He was the guy who made the beautiful music that brought her happiness.

"So, uh..did you like my music?" He asked. Imelda sensed a form of anxiousness in this guy. Maybe he doubted his guitar playing ability, but he was absolutely fantastic.

"Yes," Imelda breathed. "It was very good. I…I hope to see you play again."

"Oh?" Héctor asked. "You liked us that much?"

Imelda rolled her eyes. "Don't read into it too much. I was just dying from the band before and it was a relief to hear some real music."

"Oh, well. I'm glad that you liked it," he replied with a smile. After a few awkward moments of just looking it at each other, Hector shook his head and said with a grin, "I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Hector."

He held his hand out for her to take it and shake it. But Imelda replied with, "I know."

"Well, I guess so. Ernesto announced our names up there," he chuckled. "But what is your name?"

Imelda hesitated, but finally took his hand and shook it. "I'm Imelda."

"Imelda," he repeated, the name rolling right off of his lips.

"Listen, I need to get going. My mom is expecting me soon." She pulled away from their hand shake. "It was nice meeting you."

And then Imelda scurried out of the café as quickly as she could.

#############################################################################################################

When Imelda got home that night, she tried to look up the songs that Hector and Ernesto played. But nothing was to be found. Those songs were no where on the internet. But how could that be? Unless they were…originals…

#############################################################################################################

"Imelda!"

The teenager turned around and saw a familiar face run towards her. It was Wednesday of the next week and she was about to walk into _Icy's Café_ when he stopped her.

She hadn't seen him play since last Thursday, but she most certainly didn't forget this guy's face.

"It's me, Hector," he said. His smile was so wide in a welcoming manor, Imelda tried her hardest not to smile back. Instead, she replied with a short and simple, "I know."

"Uh, allow me." Hector hastened to the door and held it open for her. Imelda almost wanted to roll her eyes and snort at the gesture, and usually she would. But...this guy was sweet. Really sweet and polite, from what she'd seen of him. So she gave him a half smile while she walked through the door.

Once again, like last week, Imelda fell in love with the beautiful music that Hector and Ernesto produced. Only this time, Hector announced that these songs that he played were all originals and Imelda wasn't surprised. She suspected this since she couldn't find any matches for these songs on the internet.

When Ernesto and Hector were finished singing and playing, Imelda began to pack up her things. She tried to leave as quickly as she could; her mother wanted her home earlier than usual to babysit her twin brothers. It wasn't like they weren't old enough to watch themselves, but they were middle school boys and they tended to get into a lot of trouble.

Imelda sat at the bus stop while waiting for her ride. While she waited, she grabbed out her small sketch book and began to draw shoes; converse more specifically. She liked to sketch versions of shoes, like boots and vans and converse. It was a hobby of hers.

She didn't notice the group of teen skater boys walk up behind her. And she let out a small scream once she did.

"Hey, _princess_ ," a sandy-haired kid said. "Nice hair."

Imelda reached for her messy and layered braids. She stroked them while looking down at her feet. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Do you ever wash this hoodie?" Another kid asked. "It reeks! Ugh!"

"Well if it smells so bad to you, you have the free will to walk away. I'm not keeping you here," Imelda retorted, meeting the boy's eyes. And then the "leader" of the boy group bent down to meet Imelda's face so that their noses were just centimeters apart, barely touching.

"Oh, but you are keeping us here. With your magic witch spells." He smirked in her face and Imelda turned away, feeling her eyes burning with angry tears.

"She's a witch!" Another boy announced. And then the group of boys began to laugh all around Imelda. She tried to block them out, but they just seemed to get louder and louder. Their words began to swarm through her head. _Freak. Witch. Ghost. Weirdo._ Imelda's head began to spin. She covered her ears with her hands, closing her eyes tightly while her world tilted from left to right until...

They stopped.

Imelda felt a hand on her back. The moment it touched her, Imelda's instinct caused her to wiggle away. She almost turned around to hit the hand, but the moment she looked into this boy's eyes, she stopped.

"Hey, hey, hey," he spoke. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

It was Hector, thank goodness. She didn't know this guy, but she felt as if she could trust him. After all, he did play that lovely music that always made her feel better. Surely this guy could do the same?

"Can I sit down?" Hector asked, cautiously. Imelda nodded without saying a word and she looked away from his deep brown eyes. Hector sat next to Imelda on the bench, being careful to not sit too close to her. He knew that he was still sort of a stranger to this girl.

"Are you alright?"

Imelda just shrugged. She still didn't speak.

"I kind of scared those boys off by threatening to hit them with my guitar. They were reluctant, but I think I scowled enough to prove my point and make them leave." Hector chuckled shallowly. "You know, I probably would have done it too. I don't like to see people hurt."

Imelda looked up at Hector. She still didn't say a word, but she felt tears in her eyes. This stranger would really do that for her?

"Are you sure you're okay? You're awfully quiet," Hector said, very concerned.

Imelda nodded and mouthed the word "yes", but no sound came out. She was choked up by tears. Tears of anger; tears of gratefulness.

After some silence (which Imelda couldn't figure out if she was happy about or if she wanted to hear Hector speak somemore) Hector spoke up again.

"What's that in your lap?"

Imelda had almost forgotten about her sketchbook. She really didn't want to show him, but he did do something very kind for her. Which, once again, proved his sweetness. So Imelda pulled out the sketchbook from her curled up legs and gently handed it to him. Hector flipped through the pages. His face seemed very interested in her shoe sketches.

"Did you draw these?" He wondered. Imelda nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah."

And he smiled at hearing her voice.

"I like this one." He stopped flipping on a page of a pair of converse that she drew in blue ink.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites that I've drawn," Imelda softly said.

"I can see why."

Again, they sat in silence. But Imelda was certain this time that she didn't want the silence.

"Listen, you didn't have to do that for me. I was doing just fine, and I just ignored them," she said.

"But I did. And you looked really bothered. Hurt even. And I didn't want them to go on, because it was annoying me just to hear their voices."

"But why did you do it?" Imelda asked, looking up into his eyes. "They'll probably tease you again too. If they ever see me in contact with someone, they immediately bother that person to. And I don't want that for you."

"I just don't like seeing people hurt. If I can stop something, then I will," he replied quietly. "And I don't care what they do to me. I can ignore them easily."

"Do you really want to put yourself into that position? For someone like me?" Imelda was a little irritated. This guy was too good to be teased and bullied by the rude skater boys. She didn't want him to later blame it all on her when he had enough of them.

"Yes," Hector responded. "For someone like you. I see something in you; some kind of beauty. I can see you enjoy music and it really makes you glow. And it's attractive, I think. You're worth it, Imelda."

Imelda was done. She had it. She didn't want to hear these lies. So she stood up. "I'm a freak! Don't you see?" She exclaimed. "I'm not beautiful. People hate me. I'm not attractive, I probably never will be. Guys are scared of me, don't you get that? And if they're not, they bully me for my style. I'm a freak. A weirdo. Hell, maybe I am witch. I don't know! But I'm not worth it. I'm..."

"Stop it!"

Hector stood up. He looked furious. Not furious at her, but at her words.

"That's not true. Not even close to the truth."

Imelda felt her tears roll down her face. They were quick tears that dropped to the ground in an instant.

"You don't know that. You don't even know me."

Hector sighed and loosened his firm face. "I may not know you that well, but I can see through you."

Imelda looked at her shoes. Her black tears from her smeared makeup dripped upon the ground.

"I can see that you're hurting inside. I don't know what from. Maybe for just being bullied by being who you are. But I also see light inside of you. A beautiful light. And it is shown through you freely while you smile. And," he smiled, considering reaching for her hand, but decided not to. "You love music, which says a lot about you. A lot of people just like or admire music. But you? No. You love it. I can see it in you. You connect with it. Just like I do."

Imelda looked up at him, innocently, soaking in all the word he spoke towards her.

"Your style doesn't define who you are. Your actions do. And I know that you're beautiful and worth it. You just need a chance to have someone come along and prove it to you."

Imelda's tears seemed to come like pouring rain now. Or...no. It was raining now. Fairly hard. Thankfully her hood was on her head which covered most of her face from Hector. She felt ashamed. This guy was just trying to help her out, and she spoke so badly about herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling everything Hector said sink in at once. She silently sobbed right there in front of him, standing in front of the bus stop.

And then she felt a warm hand. She looked down and saw that Hector had taken it. She didn't try to pull away. In fact, she was grateful to have him holding her hand. It brought her a lot of comfort.

"Please. Don't doubt yourself again."

A car honked. Imelda looked up and saw that an uber was waiting on the side of the road. Hector let go of her hand.

"That's my ride. I'm afraid I have to go," he said. "Will I see you around again at the café?"

Imelda nodded, trying her hardest to smile up at him.

"Good." He sighed. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," she whispered. He stepped into the uber, but something didn't seem right. And Imelda realized that Hector's guitar case was still on the ground next to the bench.

"Wait!" Imelda yelled. But the Uber already already began to drive off. Imelda didn't hesitate to pick up the guitar case and run off after the uber van.

"Wait!" She yelled over and over again, running as quickly as she could. "I have your guitar! Wait!"

Imelda prayed that she wouldn't slip on the slippery pavement while running after the uber. She began to slow down after a few minutes, especially since the pouring rain was encircling her in a wall of water. She felt hopeless, but she didn't stop trying. She clutched the handle of the case tighter. She didn't stop running, until she actually did slip. She tumbled on the ground, but she still had enough strength left to scream out, "HECTOR!"

She felt her chin scrape against the brick pavement. Blood began to drop on the ground and she knelt on her knees, trying to stand up. When she lifted her head, she saw that the uber had come a stop. Hector jumped out of the van and ran over to Imelda. His face was full of concern as he arrived at her side.

"Imelda, are you alright?" He helped her stand on her feet by grabbing her elbow and her hand and pulled her up. Imelda touched her chin and and felt a pool of blood. It must've been worse than she thought.

"Imelda..." he grabbed her face and lifted it up, only to be shocked to see her scraped up chin. He let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?"

But Imelda ignored his words. She instead bent down and picked up the guitar case.

"You-you forgot this," she panted, utterly exhausted from her run.

Héctor carefully took it from her hands. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Thank you," he spoke. "I can't believe that you risked yourself for me like that. I mean, it is pouring, and you didn't stop trying."

"Well, one good turn deserves another, I guess," Imelda smiled. And she really smiled. Even though both of their eyes were squinted because of the rain, Imelda still saw the warmness in his smiling eyes.

Imelda became self conscious about her eyes. Her makeup was probably smeared and all streaming down her face. _The cons of wearing makeup._

Imelda wiped underneath her eyes and found a bunch of black on her fingers. She felt embarrassed, knowing she must look atrocious.

"I'm sorry," she laughed hollowly. "I'm a mess."

"No you're not," Hector replied. "You look beautiful."

"Stop lying," Imelda snorted. "I obviously look like a huge mess."

"Well, maybe a hot mess."

Imelda laughed. "I try my best."

And then Hector laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, Imelda noted. Almost as beautiful as his music.

Hector's uber honked it's horn again. The driver was probably growing impatient.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Hector blurted out. He seemed to ignore the van's honk completely.

"But your uber—"

Hector cut in with, "Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you already missed your bus while trying to run after me and besides, walking home alone in the rain is no fun."

Imelda sighed. "Alright, if you insist."

"I'll be right back."

Imelda waited while Hector went to speak to his uber driver. She twiddled with her thumbs and watched as Hector returned. In his hand he held an umbrella.

"The uber driver said that I can take this. It was very kind of him."

Hector opened up the umbrella and placed it over Imelda's head before walking underneath it and stood by her side.

"Thank you," Imelda said.

"Oh, don't thank me. You need to thank the uber driver. He was the—"

"No," Imelda interrupted. She placed her pale and delicate hand on his chest. "Thank you. You are just so kind and you put others before yourself. You make others feel good about themselves. You make me feel good about being me."

Hector listened intently to Imelda's voice. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"I don't know who you are, really. But I do know that I want you in my life," she said. And then quickly added, "But only if you want to. Life can get really crazy and I'm not sure if you have time to make new friends with your busy schedule and playing at the café and all, but—"

"Imelda." He was smiling. "I would be honored to be your friend. I would like to have you in my life too. I sense something special in you."

Imelda smiled shyly a small "thank you."

"Now, we really need to clean up your chin," Hector said. "We don't want it to get infected.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll clean it up at home."

"That's too long. You need to protect it."

Imelda watched surprised as Hector tore off a piece of his T-shirt. She gasped as he handed it to her.

"Put this on your chin. It needs to be covered."

Imelda did as she was told. She held it against her skin. It stung a little bit and she winced at the pain, but she didn't pull it away.

"Thank you, Hector. But I now feel like I need to do something for you in return. You've done so much for me already. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Hector stopped in his tracks and looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Can you sing?"

Could she sing? Imelda didn't really know the answer to that herself. She always found herself humming little tunes and sometimes she'd sing to herself in her room. But could she _sing?_

"I don't really know to be honest," Imelda replied. "But I can try."

Hector handed the umbrella to Imelda as he opened up his guitar case to pull out his instrument.

"Wait, right now?" Imelda asked.

"Why not?" Hector smirked. "It's a beautiful rainy day. It'll sound really nice to hear a singing voice and the rain falling in the background."

Hector threw his guitar strap over his shoulder and held his guitar ready in his hands.

"Okay. So, what do you want to sing?" Hector wondered eagerly.

"Umm...I don't know. I don't know any good songs," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about that. Just pick a song that speaks to you and I might happen to know how to play it."

Imelda thought about a song that she connected with. There were lots, she found. But there was one that stood out more than the rest.

"Can you play 'Ghosts That We Knew' by Mumford and Sons?"

"Yeah! It's one of my favorites actually," Hector replied.

"Well then, I'm ready whenever you are."

Hector started picking at his guitar strings and played the intro of the songs. Imelda felt her heart race when she heard the melody. Then she took in a deep breath and began to sing.

 _"You saw my pain, washed out in the rain_

 _Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_

 _But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart_

 _And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

 _But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you_

 _And we'll live a long life_

 _So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_

 _'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_

 _But I will hold as long as you like_

 _Just promise me we'll be alright..."_

As Imelda sang the lyrics, she hardly realized how much she related to them with what just happened to her and Hector.

Imelda sang out my passionately now with determination.

 _"So lead me back, turn south from that place_

 _And close my eyes to my recent disgrace_

 _'Cause you know my call_

 _And we'll share my all_

 _And our children come and they will hear me roar_

 _But hold me still, bury my heart on the coals_

 _So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_

 _'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_

 _But I will hold on as long as you like."_

Hector softened his playing as they neared the end. Imelda quieted her voice so that it was nearly a whisper when she sang,

 _"But the ghosts that we knew made us black and all blue_

 _But we'll live a long life._

 _And the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_

 _And we'll live a long life."_

Hector finished the song with one last soft strum. When the last chord was finished ringing out into the air, he looked up at Imelda in awe.

"Imelda, that was so beautiful."

She blushed a bright pink. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"Thanks." Imelda looked away while Hector packed his guitar back up in its case. He took the umbrella back from Imelda and they continued to walk on.

"I've never heard a voice like yours before," Hector continued. "Yours is so unique and you have so much passion with your singing."

"I don't usually sing. I only sing to myself sometimes but I never thought I sounded good," Imelda explained.

"Are you kidding? You sound amazing!" Hector replied. "So much that I would love to have you sing with me."

 _Sing with_ me? Imelda thought. _He would want to sing with a girl like me?_

"I mean, it would be nice to have you join Ernesto and I. But if you don't want to, I get it. Singing in front of an audience isn't for everyone. I was merely suggesting it."

Imelda thought to herself quietly. It could be fun to sing with Ernesto and Hector. That was she could become better friends with the both of them. Besides, she really liked Hector. She liked him a lot.

"Id like that," Imelda finally spoke up. Hector gasped with wide eyes.

"Really? You would?" He wondered.

"Yeah, it could be fun, you know?"

"Of course! It'd be so much fun! We good get together on Tuesday's—or Wednesday's! And we could meet up and a pizza place or something and you can help write lyrics for our songs and—"

"Woah, hold onto your horses, cowboy," Imelda laughed. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Right, right," Hector said, calming down. "But really? You'd like to join us?"

Imelda grinned. "I'd love to."

Eventually, Imelda and Hector reached her apartment building. The rain had settled down and was now falling at a light drizzle and the sun peaked out from behind a few gray clouds.

"Well, thank you for walking me home," Imelda said. "It was nice to have your company."

"Yes, well thank you for letting me," Hector responded. "It was really fun."

"It was."

Imelda looked over to the apartment entrance door.

"Listen, I really have to go. But I'll see you at the café, right? Next time I see you I can give you my phone number."

"Of course, of course," Hector said. "Well, have a good night. And make sure you clean up that wound and you get warm. I don't want you getting sick from being in the rain."

"You too," Imelda smiled. Before Imelda walked away, she felt Hector grab her hand. She looked toward him and was very surprised when he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Imelda blushed.

"Goodbye, Imelda. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Hector."

Imelda watched him as he walked away, back onto the streets. Her heart pounded against her chest. Was she...in love? Imelda didn't know; she didn't want to think too much about it right now.

For now, she headed inside her apartment. She had a lot of explaining to do to her mom...

 **A/N: And...That's a wrap!**

 **I really don't know what this one-shot was, I wrote it out of boredom, but I really hope you like this!**

 **If you enjoyed this, please go check out my other Coco fan fiction called "** _ **Just Like an Angel"**_ **. I have really big plans for that fanfic and I'd love if you went to check it out!**

 **I'd like to apologize if the characters were off. But Imelda kind of had to be bc she was a hurt girl, so she's bound to be different than in the movie. And Hector was more serious in this, not his goofy self we're used to seeing. So, sorry about that! But this is an AU so it's kind of acceptable.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and check out my other fan fic "Just Like an Angel"!**

 **Thanks loves! :)**


End file.
